


let me be your motivation

by holtzmanns



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, in which vanessa makes silky a third wheel at her own dentist appointment, no i will not be taking any criticisms at this time, rich bitch brooke, who is a dentist, working title: my shiny teeth and me by chip skylark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: Prompt: 'I'm scared of the dentist so I brought my best friend along for support, but they've been flirting with the dentist for the past fifteen minutes, and now I'm third wheeling at my own dentist appointment.'





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Just a baby fluff drabble for one of my most favourite people in the world. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter of 'nobody knows where we might end up' should be coming real soon. Title from Motivation by Normani. Thank you writ for betaing <3

“Bitch, you don’t even get laughing gas when you get a filling! Why do I gotta come with you?” Vanessa sulks in the passenger seat of Silky’s car, resisting the urge to prop up her feet against the dashboard. She’d been having a great time with her _ Love Island _marathon on her day off, popcorn and all, when her roommate had practically dragged her off of the couch with no chance to argue.

“You wanna be responsible for when I get into a crash after this appointment ‘cause I’m high as hell? Have that on your conscience?” Silky doesn’t even blink as she guides them through traffic, cutting across a lane that makes at least two people honk at her.

Vanessa makes a face, not that Silky can see as she drives. “You’re just as likely to get in a crash without it. Besides, the most you’ll have is a numb tongue. The absolute worst thing will be that you won’t be able to blow anyone for a day.” 

“For me, you know that’s a tragedy.” Silky lifts a hand to her forehead in a mock faint, and it makes Vanessa laugh despite herself. 

Still, she points at Silky. “We getting McDonalds after this. You’re paying.” If she’s lost a couple hours of her day off, she’s going to get something out of it. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Silky waves a hand airily as they walk into the dentist’s office, and Vanessa has to hold in a gasp once they pass the nondescript entrance. 

“Your dentist is fucking bougie as hell, Silk.” Vanessa’s voice, even in a whisper, carries across the waiting room with marble floors and dark leather couches, soft jazz playing overhead with a fireplace on the other end of the room. “How the hell d’you afford this?”

Silky shrugs. “Beats me. My insurance covers this place, so imma take it.”

Vanessa can’t help herself from reaching out and grabbing a mint from the reception desk, popping it into her mouth as Silky checks in. “Why do they got mints in a dentist’s office? Ain’t they supposed to be against cavities?”

The receptionist hears her, smiling up with a grin that’s a little too terrifying for Vanessa’s taste. “They’re sugar free, of course.”

Vanessa returns her best fake smile, making Silky snort and the receptionist’s eyes narrow in response. “Good to know.”

Vanessa squirms in her seat beside Silky as they wait for her name to be called. Wearing shorts had seemed like a fine and dandy idea in the morning, when the humidity was overbearing and even their apartment’s air conditioning couldn’t cut through the heavy air that felt as though it was going to drown them both. Now, though, the denim shorts feel like a mistake on the leather couches, making her wince when her thighs stick to the smooth surface as she tries to move. 

“Psst.” Vanessa nudges Silky, whose face is buried in a _ Cosmopolitan _magazine from the pile of old issues on the coffee table. “Let’s go to Kiki’s afterwards. I wanna swim in her apartment’s pool.”

“I’ll probably be on bedrest or some shit after this.” Silky doesn’t even look up from her magazine. “Ooh, _ ‘Ten Best Sex Positions to Light a Fire in the Bedroom’. _Gonna take notes from this article.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Bitch, it’s just a cavity. You’ll be fine.”

Silky is about to retort when a hygienist calls out her name, causing both of them to look up. Vanessa watches as Silky grins, standing and sauntering over to the hygienist. Vanessa raises her eyebrows when Silky sticks out a hand for the hygienist to fist bump, and they raise higher when the hygienist returns it with a grin. 

“S’up, Plastique?” 

Vanessa wrinkles her nose. What kind of sadistic parents had named their kid Plastique? Though Vanessa can’t argue that the name isn’t fitting, with the girl’s long blonde hair and bright pink scrubs. She’s practically a Barbie. 

“Nice to see you again, Silky.” The hygienist beams back at Silky and Vanessa feels like she’s having an out of body experience. Since when did her roommate make herself right at home at a rich as hell dentist’s office?

Vanessa’s dentist, in comparison, is a grumpy old man that yells at her to floss more every time she goes for a cleaning. Her dentist’s office has a waiting room that is eternally full of screaming children, rather than soft lighting and mood music the way that Silky’s is. She has half a mind to sidle up to the bitch receptionist and ask for a switch, not that the woman would be inclined to accommodate her in the least. 

“Hey, mind if my good sis Vanj comes in, too? I wanna squeeze her hand while y’all are drilling into my poor tooth.” Silky nudges Plastique as she says it.

“Aw Silky, c’mon!” Vanessa can’t help the whiny voice that leaves her in protest. She’d been planning on using Silky’s appointment to enjoy the strange calmness of the waiting room while swiping through her Tinder, hoping that the rich vibe of the room would find her a rich girl to go along with it. 

“Of course she can.” Plastique looks like she’s trying to hold back a laugh as she looks between the two of them, Silky's satisfied grin and Vanessa's pout and crossed arms making them look like a sitcom duo. 

Silky sticks out a hand, grabbing Vanessa’s arm and pulling her up into a standing position. Vanessa huffs. “Damn it, Silk.”

Plastique leads them down a hallway with exam rooms and an x-ray machine, and Vanessa can’t help her double take because she’s sure that she’s never seen a dentist’s office with hardwood flooring before. Plastique turns to them as they reach the last room on the left. “I’m sure Dr. Hytes will be just fine with it. We have an extra chair in each of the rooms.” 

“Of course, not a problem.” The voice is right behind Vanessa, nearly making her jump and swear out loud as she turns around. The words get stuck in her throat, though, when she finds herself looking up, up, up, to make eye contact with a blonde bombshell who appears to be a lady Dr. McDreamy. 

The woman’s hair is pulled back in an immaculate bun, sharp liner making the blue in her eyes pop as she looks down at Vanessa with an amused expression. She’s wearing stilettos, and from the quality of the stitching Vanessa can _ tell _that they’re red bottomed without even having to turn them over. 

No ring on her finger, though. 

Vanessa gulps, before realizing that she normally has better game than this. She stands up straight, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She can feel Silky elbow her in warning, and can almost hear her voice in her ear _ (‘You really gotta flirt with anything in a skirt, huh?’) _, but she can’t help it. Screw her for wanting to look cute in front of a full on Amazonian goddess.

Dr. Hytes looks her up and down, and Vanessa has to try her best not to fidget under her gaze. She likes what she sees, apparently, from the way that the corners of her mouth turn up. “Yeah, you can stay.”

Vanessa likes her already.

* * *

Vanessa’s in the perfect spot to watch Dr. Hytes at work, sitting on Silky’s right side and letting her squeeze her hand. The majority of Dr. Hytes’ face is covered with a surgical mask but it doesn’t stop Vanessa from being completely enthralled, watching the way her eyes narrow as she focuses on her task.

“So.” Vanessa can’t help herself from breaking the silence as Dr. Hytes works, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as Dr. Hytes lets out a hum in assent. “You been working here long?”

“Not too long.” Dr. Hytes’ voice is muffled behind her mask. “Took over this practice as my own about three years ago.”

Vanessa whistles. “Damn, you own this place? Good on you.” 

She’s a rich bitch. A real rich bitch, and Vanessa is completely smitten. 

Dr. Hytes lets out a snort. “I didn’t want to work under someone else forever, you know? This way I’m my own boss.”

Vanessa has to hold herself back from saying that Dr. Hytes can boss her around any time, if only because of potential workplace harassment issues and an inevitable lecture from Silky. Still, Vanessa doesn’t have _ that _much impulse control. “Can’t believe Silky didn’t tell me that you were her dentist. I’d switch over to you in a heartbeat.” 

Dr. Hytes looks up, and Vanessa has to ignore the way that just a simple gaze makes her heart turn over in her chest. “Would you now?” 

“You taking care of me? I sure would.” She can’t help but preen when it makes Dr. Hytes laugh, her eyes crinkling. 

“You sure you could be quiet long enough for me to do my work?” 

“Hey!” Vanessa can’t help but pout in her direction. She leans forward, winking when Dr. Hytes looks at her. “I can listen when it counts, if I really want to.”

She’s sure as hell not talking about visiting the dentist anymore, and from the gleam in her eye, neither is Dr. Hytes.

Silky’s hand shoots out to lightly bat at Vanessa’s side, making her yelp. “What, Silk?” 

Silky lets out a series of muffled grumbles, making Vanessa remember that she’s in no position to currently talk. Vanessa can’t help but snicker. “You were the one wanting me to come in with you and hold your hand. This is what you gotta deal with now.” 

Silky lets out another grumble and Vanessa pats her hand. “There, there. Yell at me later when your mouth ain’t all numb.”

She puts Silky out of her misery by leaning back in her seat, going back to watching Dr. Hytes work. When Dr. Hytes seats Silky back up in her chair, removing her bib and then taking off her own mask and gloves, Vanessa’s almost sad that the appointment is almost over. Even though, looking at the clock, it’s been nearly an hour. Damn. 

Silky stands up, following Dr. Hytes out of the room as she grumbles about her lips being numb and about how Vanessa needs to learn to shut her mouth sometimes. She then walks over to the reception desk to pay, and Vanessa’s all set to follow when Dr. Hytes grabs her elbow. She spins Vanessa around so that she’s facing her, back leaning against the wall.

“You can’t be a patient of mine.” 

Well, okay. Ouch. Vanessa can’t help the defiant edge in her voice when she answers her. “Why not?”

“Because then, I can’t do this.” Dr. Hytes pulls out a business card, turning it over and pressing it against the wall as she scrawls something on it. Vanessa nearly gapes when she sees that it’s a phone number, labelled _ B_. 

“Well, shit.” Vanessa can’t help her grin as she looks up at Dr. Hytes and takes the card, as if she’s not doing a complete happy dance on the inside. “Like what you see, huh, Doc?"

“So cocky.” Dr. Hytes murmurs the words in Vanessa’s ear, nearly making her shiver. “Don’t make me change my mind.” 

“You get some of this, you’ll wanna come back for more. Trust.” Vanessa has to suppress a smirk when she sees the way Dr. Hytes’ eyes roam over her, as if they’re not in a crowded office with hygienists and dentists and patients walking by them every other second. 

“You’ll have to prove those words, then. I’ll look forward to it.” Dr. Hytes steps back then, turning on her heels to walk back down the hall, but not without one last look towards Vanessa. Hook, line, and sinker.

Vanessa waits until Dr. Hytes has slipped into another room, out of view of the hallway before doing a small fist pump. Dr. Hytes is leagues ahead of anyone else that she could have matched with on Tinder had she sat in the waiting room, hands down. 

Silky stumbles towards Vanessa as they leave the office and head towards her car, hand still cradling the side of her own face. “What is that?” 

Her voice is slightly slurred from the mouth numbing as she snatches the card in Vanessa’s hand. “Bitch, are you kidding me? You picked up my dentist? How the hell did you pick up my fucking dentist?” 

Silky’s look is incredulous, and Vanessa can’t help her shit eating grin, shimmying in place as they walk. “It’s the Vanj charm, Silk. Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

“Ugh. Me, that’s who.” Silky dodges her shove, tossing her the keys. “Drive me home, you fucking lesbian Casanova. Unbelievable.”

Vanessa’s in a much better mood on the drive home from the dentist than she had been on the way there, the McDonalds promised earlier somehow the absolute farthest thing from her mind. And hey, if she’s a bit eager and texts Dr. Hytes that same night, who’s to judge? Especially when Dr. Hytes’ reply comes in almost immediately, dropping the name of a restaurant that Vanessa _ knows _ has a waitlist and of course Dr. Hytes is the kind of person who doesn’t even need a reservation. Silky may have gotten her cavity fixed, but Vanessa’s the one who’s going to be able to vouch for Dr. Hytes’ _ sublime _bedside manner, if she happens to get her way tonight. Which, by how interested Dr. Hytes had seemed in her earlier, she certainly is. 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much longer?” Vanessa can’t help but grunt out the words as Brooke drives, because damn, is the woman good without actually doing anything to her. It seems as if they left the restaurant ages ago, despite the car’s clock showing that only seven minutes have passed. Brooke’s teasing touch feels like it stretches time out impossibly far, though Vanessa never wants it to end.
> 
> Brooke’s lips upturn in a smirk, her fingers pressing down slightly against the skin of Vanessa’s thigh. “Mighty eager.” 
> 
> “You know what you’re doing bitch, don’t be playing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writes a one-shot  
All of you gays: spare smut ma'am...spare smut...
> 
> Here it is! Part two. Completely gratuitous. Thank you times a MILLION to Writ, for being the absolute best beta and person to bounce ideas around with and for basically holding my hand the entire time. You're the best and I appreciate you so much. Also shoutout to sohytes because I solely listened to Megan Thee Stallion while writing. Your power.

Brooke’s fingers draw patterns on Vanessa’s knee as she drives. Vanessa has to resist the urge to squeeze her thighs together when Brooke’s touch moves up, up, up, playing with the hem of her skirt and dipping underneath it.

Dinner had been good. Unbelievably good. Vanessa had been ready to balk at the prices on the menu before Brooke had raised an eyebrow at her  _ (‘You really think I’d let you pay?’).  _ Vanessa had gotten the chance to get to know Brooke a little better, found out that Brooke went into dentistry because she wanted to be like her favourite uncle. She had told Brooke about her job in PR, how it stressed her out but how she enjoyed bossing people around. Brooke had smirked at that as they split a dessert, letting her foot trail up her leg until Vanessa had practically flagged the server down for the bill with a yell. 

“How much longer?” Vanessa can’t help but grunt out the words as Brooke drives, because damn, is the woman good without actually doing anything to her. It seems as if they left the restaurant ages ago, despite the car’s clock showing that only seven minutes have passed. Brooke’s teasing touch feels like it stretches time out impossibly far, though Vanessa never wants it to end.

Brooke’s lips upturn in a smirk, her fingers pressing down slightly against the skin of Vanessa’s thigh. “Mighty eager.” 

“You know what you’re doing bitch, don’t be playing.” Vanessa keeps herself from rolling against Brooke’s touch when she moves her hand to the inside of the thigh. She looks over at Brooke, sees how fucking smug she looks all while keeping her eyes on the road. It gives her an idea. 

Vanessa loosens her seatbelt, resting her hand on the centre console between their seats. She stretches up and out of her seat, moving Brooke’s hair from her neck and shoulder with her other hand, exposing the milky skin.

The moan that Brooke lets out when Vanessa nips by her collarbone is positively sinful. 

“You’re gonna make me crash.” Brooke’s hand grips the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turn white, which only encourages Vanessa further.

Vanessa moves her kisses up the column of Brooke’s neck. “Pay attention, then.”

Vanessa’s spurred on by the way Brooke tilts her head to give her even more access, her movements already contrasting with her words. Vanessa has Brooke right where she wants her.

That is, until they swerve into an underground parking lot and Brooke’s pulling Vanessa out of the car, hand gripping her wrist and tugging her towards the elevator before Vanessa can even blink.

Vanessa leans back against the wall of the elevator, watching as Brooke presses the button for the 36th floor. Brooke turns around to face her, taking a step, then another until she’s in her space, and Vanessa has to tilt her head up to look at her despite the heels that she’s wearing. 

Brooke looks at her with a gleam in her eye that makes Vanessa know exactly what she’s thinking about, and the sudden rush of arousal that courses through her is enough to make her lightheaded. Brooke reaches out, tucks a strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear with a touch so gentle, so teasing that Vanessa can’t help but lean into it, letting out a whine when Brooke pulls her hand back. 

But then Brooke’s hand is on the small of Vanessa’s back, pulling her close until all she can smell is Brooke’s perfume invading her senses. Brooke’s lips are slightly parted, her eyes darting over Vanessa’s face as if she’s debating whether doing anything in the elevator is worth it when they’re already passing the 15th floor. Vanessa doesn’t leave the decision to her, stretching as high as she can on her tiptoes to close the distance between them. 

Brooke’s hand on Vanessa’s back pulls her flush against her as she returns the kiss, other hand on the side of her neck and jaw, tilting her face up. Vanessa feels like putty in Brooke’s hands, soft and pliable and melting into her touch. 

_ Ding.  _

The 36th floor comes too soon, and when Brooke pulls back, her eyes are wide and clouded with lust and Vanessa wants to do nothing more than to pull her back in for another kiss. 

“C’mon.” 

Brooke tugs Vanessa down the hallway until they’re at her front door. Brooke swears when she can’t get the lock open, fiddling with her keys and it’s certainly not Vanessa’s fault, from the way that she’s raking her hands up Brooke’s sides, dipping them down along her hips. Vanessa traces the silhouette of Brooke’s dress, and the way it seems to hug her ass and her curves so perfectly is a sight that she wants to drink in forever. 

Vanessa smirks when Brooke finally gets the door open. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up.” Brooke walks Vanessa backwards until her back hits the door, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the wall as she leans down to kiss her. Vanessa lets out a protest when Brooke ends the kiss too soon, one that turns into a moan when Brooke instead traces them down her jaw, onto her neck, behind her ear.

“Fuck, Brooke.” Vanessa can’t help but gasp when Brooke nips at the skin, spurring her on further. She wants to fist her hands in Brooke’s hair, grab at her dress, anything, but Brooke’s grip on her hands is too strong.

Brooke pulls back and Vanessa chases her lips, whining when Brooke’s grip on her holds her in place. Brooke’s looking at her like she wants to devour her right then and there, and Vanessa’s not complaining about it in the least. 

“So needy already.” Brooke lets go of Vanessa’s hands then, moving instead to push her jacket off of her shoulders, unzip the back of her dress. Vanessa can feel goosebumps rise up on her skin when Brooke’s light touch grazes her back, barely there and enough to drive her mad. She needs more. 

Vanessa feels Brooke’s eyes trail over her with a teasing slowness once her dress drops to the ground, and she gives her a second to appreciate the view before reaching a hand out to unzip Brooke’s dress. If her hand lingers on Brooke’s ass after she unzips it, tugging it down and pulling Brooke flush against her, who’s to say? She’s only human. 

The black lace of Brooke’s lingerie paints a contrast against her skin, a work of art that Vanessa can’t believe she has in front of her to appreciate. 

“Like what you see?” There’s a smile playing on Brooke’s lips, almost as if she can read Vanessa’s mind.

“You know I do.” Vanessa wishes that she were taller, really, so that she wouldn’t have to stand on her tiptoes every time that she wanted to kiss Brooke. Brooke takes the hint, evidently, reaching underneath Vanessa’s thighs and lifting her up. Vanessa wastes no time in wrapping her legs around Brooke’s waist as she carries them both towards what Vanessa assumes is her bedroom.

Brooke sits down at the edge of her bed, pulling Vanessa down with her so that she’s straddling her hips. Vanessa can’t help herself from grinding down slowly onto Brooke’s lap, arms around her neck and she can feel the way that Brooke’s grip tightens on her sides. Brooke rakes her fingers up Vanessa’s back and it makes her shiver, and she can feel goosebumps begin to rise on her skin when Brooke unclasps her bra. 

Brooke’s at the perfect height to press kisses up her ribs, and Vanessa gasps and grinds down more when Brooke takes one of her nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue. One of Brooke’s hand comes up to lightly pinch at the other one, and the noise that Vanessa lets out is embarrassingly loud. 

Vanessa tugs at Brooke’s hair, pulling her back and Brooke looks at her with an expression that is too smug for her liking, her hand still playing with her nipple. Vanessa has to resist the urge to give in to what Brooke’s doing to her and pushes off her lap, ignoring her protests. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Vanessa drops onto her knees on the floor, pulling on Brooke legs so that she’s sitting on the very edge of the bed. She puts her hands on Brooke’s knees, pushing them apart so she can come rest between them and Brooke’s eyes darken in understanding. 

Vanessa presses slow, open mouthed kisses up Brooke’s inner thigh until Brooke is squirming, trying to shift nearer to the edge of the bed. She makes her kisses rougher, sucking on the skin and can’t help but feel satisfaction when Brooke’s hand fists in her hair as she tries to push herself closer. 

“Don’t tease.” Brooke gasps out the words, trying to push Vanessa’s face closer to where she wants it. The sight of Brooke already coming undone in front of her is all that she’s wanted, and Vanessa wants to drag it out, drink it in. She never wants it to end. 

“I’m having fun.” Vanessa rests her hands against Brooke’s thighs, teasing and kissing close to the lace edge of her underwear on the crook of her inner thigh, though not close enough to give her any sort of relief. Brooke lets out a grunt of frustration, tugging on her hair, and Vanessa would be lying if she said that she didn’t find it fucking hot. 

Vanessa gives in, then, dragging a finger up her slit through her underwear. “So wet for me already.”

Brooke tries to get closer, find any friction against her hand but Vanessa pulls back, instead tugging down on her underwear and pushing her legs apart once more. 

“I swear to God, if you don’t-”

Brooke’s empty threat is cut off in a moan when Vanessa drags her tongue up her slit teasingly slow. Vanessa can feel the way Brooke’s hips buck against her and she finally decides to take some pity, circling around her clit with her tongue before sucking at it with a deep kiss that makes Brooke’s hands tighten in her hair. 

“Just like that, baby, I-” Brooke’s words spur Vanessa on even more. She takes cues from Brooke and the way that her thighs squeeze around her head, alternating between licking and sucking at her clit. The way that Brooke’s breathing is becoming more and more like pants makes her speed up her pace, merciless with her movements until Brooke is gasping for air, squeezing Vanessa’s head with her thighs as she comes. 

Vanessa presses a light kiss to the inside of Brooke’s thigh, looking up at the way Brooke has a hand over her face as she catches her breath. 

“So pretty.” She can’t help but murmur the words, seeing how they make Brooke let out a little laugh behind her hand.

“Shut up.”

Vanessa climbs back onto the bed beside Brooke, pulling her hand back from her face. Brooke’s face is flushed but the smile on her face is content, sated. Vanessa leans over to kiss her, knowing that Brooke can probably taste herself on her lips. Brooke deepens the kiss, pulling Vanessa back onto her lap.

“I wasn’t done.”

The words match the smirk playing on Brooke’s lips as she brushes the hair off of Vanessa’s shoulder, dragging her hand lightly down her arm. The light touch is maddening, enough to make Vanessa squirm in her lap.

“Took care of me so well.” Brooke presses a barely there kiss to her jaw. “My turn now.” 

Brooke’s fingers play with lace on Vanessa’s underwear, tracing them along her thighs, her hips. Vanessa starts to regret teasing Brooke so much earlier on, because this taste of her own medicine makes her whine out loud.

Brooke turns them over, and Vanessa gasps when her back hits the mattress. All she can see is Brooke, the gleam in her eyes, the way she leans down and presses a kiss to her neck. 

“What do you want? Tell me.” Brooke punctuates the sentence with more kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. “Do you want me to eat you out? Do you want to ride my face? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you baby?” 

Vanessa’s unable to answer Brooke’s question, because the teasing hand that trails up her side and brushes against her nipple is a bit too distracting for her to come up with any sense of coherence. Brooke nips at her neck and it makes Vanessa groan and bury her face into Brooke’s shoulder. She needs to be closer to Brooke, and can’t help but bring a hand to the small of Brooke’s back, thrusting her own hips right up against hers. 

Brooke pulls back, though keeping her hips low and rolls them back down onto Vanessa. “Oh, you want that, huh? You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

Vanessa bites her lip, lets out a whine as she nods because now that Brooke’s said it, that’s exactly what she wants. Brooke filling her up, invading all of her senses, making her scream. 

Brooke lifts herself off of her, climbs off the bed, winking before opening the bottom drawer of her dresser. The sight of Brooke pulling on a harness, tightening the straps around her thighs makes Vanessa squirm in anticipation, because she needs it, needs it now. 

Brooke crawls back on top of Vanessa and straddles her hips, the tip of the purple dildo resting against Vanessa’s stomach. She passes the bottle of lube to Vanessa as she licks her lips, and Vanessa can tell she’s just as antsy for it. 

Vanessa wastes no time in lubing up the dildo, letting her hand run up and down its length while keeping eye contact with Brooke, watching as her eyes darken. Brooke lifts herself up slightly, moving her hands to Vanessa’s underwear and tugging them down her thighs with no pretense of slowness. She tosses them to the side of the bed without even looking to see where they land, much more interested in leaning down to kiss up Vanessa’s ribs, cleavage, neck. Vanessa waits until Brooke’s face to face with her before pulling her closer to kiss her, reaching a hand down between them to stroke the toy between them. It feels... _ sizeable _ in her hands, and she needs it, needs Brooke to fuck her with it. 

Vanessa can’t help but lift her hips up, tug on the harness around Brooke’s waist until Brooke breaks the kiss, biting on her bottom lip before pulling back. “Use your words, baby.” 

“Please.” Vanessa breathes out the words, moving her hand up and down the toy faster.

“Please what?” Brooke presses another kiss to her neck, making her squirm. From the gleam in Brooke’s eyes, Vanessa knows that she knows exactly what she wants. She just wants to make Vanessa say it. 

“Please fuck me.” Vanessa can’t help but groan out the words when Brooke nips behind her ear. “Need it so bad.” 

Brooke pulls back, presses a light kiss to her lips. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Vanessa has to hold herself back from squirming when Brooke lines herself up with her entrance. Brooke takes her time pushing in, watching Vanessa’s face as she does and the pace feels agonizingly slow. 

“More.” Vanessa wraps an arm around Brooke’s waist, pulling her down so that she’s impossibly closer. Brooke takes the hint, pulling back then snapping her hips forward, making Vanessa gasp into her ear. Vanessa pushes her own hips up, meeting Brooke’s thrusts as they become deeper and deeper.

Brooke pulls back for a second and Vanessa is ready to protest, to pull her closer, when Brooke grabs the back of her thighs, pushing them up so that they’re against her shoulders. The next thrust makes Vanessa groan, roll into it because Brooke’s hitting exactly where she needs it.

“Knew you’d like that.” Brooke’s voice is smug in her ear, and Vanessa can’t even be mad at her cockiness because she’s  _ right. _

Brooke keeps her pace, the new angle making Vanessa’s hands uselessly fist in the sheets, gasp against her. “Fuck, I’m so close, I…”

Vanessa trails off when Brooke licks up the side of her neck, sucking by her jaw hard enough to leave a mark as she thrusts, and the combined sensations are too much for her and she’s coming, arm wrapping around Brooke’s neck as she does. Brooke slows her movements but keeps them steady, capturing Vanessa’s lips in a kiss that Vanessa can barely focus on. 

Vanessa lets out a little moan at the loss when Brooke pulls out, glad that she’s lying on the bed because she’s not sure if she’d be able to support her own weight were she standing. Brooke unbuckles the straps of her harness, sliding it off her thighs and throwing it to the side of the bed before crawling over to lie down beside her. 

Vanessa can’t help but shuffle closer to her, resting her arms and head on Brooke’s chest. Brooke’s hair is messy, falling all over her face and her makeup is all smeared but Vanessa’s never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. Brooke looks down at her with an expression of softness in her eyes, not something that Vanessa’s used to seeing from her previous one night stands. Then again, Vanessa could tell from the start that Brooke is different from any other girl she’s fucked before. 

“This ain’t gonna be a one time thing, is it?” Sure, Vanessa’s just caught her breath, maybe she’s in a post orgasm haze but she can’t help but ask. She needs to know.

“Are you kidding? Better not be.” Brooke’s words make Vanessa grin.

“I told you, didn’t I? You’d want more.” Vanessa thinks back to earlier in the day, when Brooke had cornered her against the wall and given Vanessa her number. 

“You did. Now wipe that grin off of your face, I know you enjoyed it just as much.” Brooke trails a teasing hand up her side, raking her nails against her skin.

“Wipe it off for me.” Vanessa watches the gleam in Brooke’s eyes return as she climbs back on top of her, ready to kiss her again. 

She’s going to have to thank Silky extra tomorrow morning once she gets home. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @plastiquetiaras on tumblr!


End file.
